<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulled Edge by Camwoodstock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415261">Dulled Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camwoodstock/pseuds/Camwoodstock'>Camwoodstock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blitzverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Serious, Short, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camwoodstock/pseuds/Camwoodstock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avocado has a very very big bad problem after a smithing accident. It's true--Matcha assessed it as such! Thank the gods for adhesives.<br/>(A little one-off for my verse I have for goofy writing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocado Cookie/Matcha Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blitzverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulled Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A little one-off for my verse I have for goofy little writing.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pretty average day at Avocado Cookie's house/smithing workshop. Clear skies, slow business, but what you lose in profit you gain in the ability to really make whatever you want for a hobby--after all, it'd be a big waste of a metalworking degree! Avocado recently found herself taking an absentminded mage, Matcha Cookie, under her wing so as to keep her safe from any potential dangers, as nobody else seemed to be noticing her.</p>
<p>Avocado was working on a new personal hobby project in replicating various swords of differing heroes of the tales she read. She just finished a nice pointy sword fit for a knight, a really big sword fit for the smartest janitor, and even a goofy looking sword that looked to always be on fire, but was actually just some crimson and yellow rock candy that was so impracitcal that it was more of a fun good-luck charm.</p>
<p>"Let's see, Galaxia, Really Big Sword, Fire Sword... Hmm. What else should I add to my collection to really give it that EDGE?" Avocado pondered aloud as Matcha sat patiently, giggling without much thought. After a bit of thought, Avocado came to an idea. "I know! One of those sword-lookin' creatures from Hero Cookie's comics! What was that, a Pokemon? I think it's more like a POKEY-mon here!"</p>
<p>Avocado immediately set to work after borrowing the comic for reference, and started to smith up the coolest looking Honedge figurine seen by cookie-kind. Making the hilt and blade came first for her process, which went smoothly thanks to her years of experience. However, when it came time to add the gemstone into the hilt, Avocado ended up making a mistake.</p>
<p>It wasn't a mistake in the sword. She just clumsily ended up cutting her arm, and started to bleed a little. Avocado Cookie scoffed at first. "Ow, the edge! Or... whatever it is that those young ones are saying."</p>
<p>Matcha, however, was a lot more effected. What was once absentminded laughter turned quiet. She got up and went to Avocado, and took instant notice of the wound, even if it was a minor cut all things considered. While she still had her odd smile, her eyes told a different story--she was tearing up, scared for her new mentor and caretaker. "Ah, ah..." Matcha shakily tried to laugh, but it was clear she wasn't very pleased.</p>
<p>Avocado, bold as ever, tried to reassure Matcha everything was alright. "Oh, don't be so worried! I've had worse incidents with CUTTING-EDGE technology! Putting it BLUNTLY, I've been through much worse and haven't bandaged them up, and I'm fine!" Matcha still had no response, shakily reaching for Avocado's shoulder. "Ah..."</p>
<p>Avocado pondered for a bit, before looking into Matcha's eyes. They weren't her usual tired look. They were fearful. An emotion she hadn't seen Matcha with since she found her abandoned near her home. Avocado dropped her tough attitude, and gave a warm smile instead. "Listen, bud... Let's PATCH things up between us, huh? And by that, I mean I'll get a bandage."</p>
<p>Avocado rummaged through her supplies for a bit, before finding a box of band-aids that was comically overstuffed, and had cute cartoon characters on them, clearly from when Avocado was still a rookie smith and could hardly make a singular metal ingot without bending it. "These should be an AID!" Avocado chuckled as she put it on, and stopped her bleeding.</p>
<p>Matcha came over, looked at the bandaid, tried to smooth it out just in case, and after a bit, hugged Avocado gently. "Ah... Ha! Haha!" Her tears had stopped, her smile was vibrant, and she was overall back to her normal self. Avocado grinned dearly, blushing a little as she hugged Matcha in return.</p>
<p>"I think you and I make a great MATCH-a."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>